Nothing but True Love
by Princess Luna
Summary: Well, this is a story that will take a lot of twists and turns ^_^. A D/G, H/CHO, Her/R! So I made it to suit the different tastes ^^. Right now PG for a few bits of cussing, but it'll be moved up to PG-13 later for kissing. *Chapter 1 finally up!*
1. Default Chapter

Nothing but True Love  
  
"Better to have loved, than never have loved before."  
~ This saying inspired me to write this story. ~  
  
It's about the three couples that will emerge from the happy years at Hogwarts.  
  
****  
Prologue: Feelings of main characters   
  
****  
1: Ginny  
  
Why doesn't anyone notice me? Why? Not even Ron or Hermione... not even Harry. I've given up on him ever start to like me, I gave up on him a couple years actually. But still he should atleast say hi once in a while. Then there's Draco...  
  
I had heard so many stories about his hatred, his pride, his disgusting rituals of taunting our family. I heard that his father loved him, but never bothered to show it. I heard his father did everything for him, but he never believed his father's care was a sign of true affection. I heard that his mother, though seeming to be another true form of evil, was just another loving mother -but her efforts to tell him she cared, were ruined by his awful, disgracing words.   
  
I had heard all this, yet I loved him. I do love him, with all my heart. Oh God, I wish I could be with him, to ease his pain, to show him that we do care. If only I could tell him... If only I could.  
  
But, his corrupt ways aren't the only things stopping me. My family, yes my own flesh and blood, stands in the way. Our families have been enemies for so long, generations it seems. Generation, by generation, the taunting only increased until it has left me, a part of the most recent generation, to feel such pain. No one from our two families has ever loved one another, no one has even tried to make amends.  
  
But I swear, one day he will look at me with caring eyes and know I care. I also swear, that one day our families will be able to live together... happily.  
  
****  
  
2: Harry  
  
Mr. & Mrs. Harry Potter, not to bad. It sounds great actually, eh? Now, who's the lucky girl you ask? She's standing right over there, yeah see her, the beauty with the black hair? Her name... Cho Chang.  
  
Her beauty and grace, have touched so many souls. Her laughter rings like bells in my ears, and when we meet on the Quidditch field for a game, I admire her confidence.  
  
But does she know I'm here? Yes, she does, of course... for we're currently going out.  
  
I love her with all my heart, even though our relationship has only lasted a month. She, I believe, loves me in return. For, otherwise, our nights together would be nothing but romantic rubbish, each lying to each other that we do not care for one of another.  
  
She's waving at me, she's coming towards me, she playfully walks by and then turns around and blows a kiss. ~* sigh *~ That is one of her many games, she ignores me in a playful matter, then quickly says sorry in her own ways.  
  
****  
  
3: Hermione  
  
Hmmm... Oh I wish he would know my kindness is more than friendship. Does he even notice that I'm staring at him this very moment? We've been friends ever since our first year, and being in our seventh, you would think he'd realize I like him... more.  
  
He was always a little slow at the romance thing. When he found out about Cho and Harry, he didn't realize that they were meant to be. But, oh I'll wait for him, for as long as it takes.  
  
****  
  
4: Draco  
  
Everyone says I'm a stupid git, I hear them talking about me in the halls, behind my back. No one thinks about me hearing them. I don't' mean to be that way, it just happens. Even when I don't want to. My heart will tell me not to, but automatically I say something I never meant. It's an ongoing battle within me-my mind and heart.  
  
Potter, well he deserves it. Always going around like he's the best. Then there's that Ron kid, geez, you'd think he'd get a clue that he's nothing but a low-life...  
  
Why am I like this? I have hurt so many, so many more than I think is possible. I even hurt her, yes her, I love her, Ginny Weasley. I see her in the halls and just want to grab her and kiss her. I see her being ignored by her brothers and Harry... she deserves so much more.  
  
****  
  
5: Ron  
  
Hermione, are you really what I think you are? Are you my love?  
  
Ginny, my baby sister, she has never known true love, neither have I. Our large family and lack of money haven't really helped the matter. But I see her now days, as if in a daze... I only want to protect her that's all.  
  
****  
  
6: Cho  
  
He's my boyfriend, Harry Potter. He loves me so much, I can tell just by the way he looks at me every night during dinner. He's always checking up on me, asking how my day was, but then when he kisses me goodnight quickly, it's filled with such passion. I know he loves me.  
  
I like him too, I even think I love him... but I'm not completely sure. Wait! Yes, I am in love with him, 'Harry Potter I love you!" that's what my minds screaming. I want to be with him night and day, but us being in separate houses... it can't be done.   
  
I do see him a lot though. I think Ron's a little jealous of how much time we spend together. Sweet Ron, Harry really does deserve such a great friend.  
  
But back to Harry, his messy black hair, emerald eyes that are filled with love, his smile... Oh his smile! The way he looks at me every time we practice Quidditch, the way he says my name...I never want him to leave me... never.  
  
****  
  
A/N: Do you like? I hope you do, because then I can continue! Lol, do you see those short POV's up there? Like Ron's? Umm... sorry about that I got a little bit of writer's block for his.  
  
Please R/R so I know how many people read my story, how I can improve this story, and if you want me to continue.  



	2. Dungeon Thoughts

A/N: Yay! I can already tell I'm going to love this story! Thanks so much to the... ummm... four reviewers who took the time to read the prologue!  
  
Now, to explain the setting of this story. Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione are entering their SIXTH year. The lovely Miss Chang is entering her SEVENTH year. And last, but definitely not least, is our young and beautiful Miss. Weasley in her FIFTH year.  
  
NOTE: In this story anything in quotation marks (") is a thought and anything in between apostrophes (') is being said ^_~.  
****  
Chapter 1: Dungeon Thoughts   
  
'Draco I don't see what your problem is!' Ginny yelled, her voice echoed in the dungeons.  
  
Draco and Ginny were alone in the dark dungeons of Hogwarts. It was their second day and they had somehow found themselves locked in the dungeons together.  
  
'You locked me in here on purpose!' Draco yelled back.  
'Why would I do that?' Ginny asked looking Draco in the eye.  
'Well, whatever happened to us we can't get out. Magic doesn't penetrate these walls, and so we're stuck.' Draco said sitting down on the cold ground.  
'We could try and call someone.' Ginny answered.  
'Umm... no. There won't be anyone down here until about 9:00 tomorrow morning.' Draco shot back, 'Well actually until Monday.' He said. (A/N: It's Friday Night.)  
'Monday, are you sure?' Ginny asked as she sat down.   
'Yes, I am sure you idiot!' Draco yelled back annoyed, 'Why the hell would I say that if I WASN'T sure?'  
'Whatever, Malfoy.' She said.  
  
Both of the two lovers...*ahem* enemies took their seats at either end of the chamber. Both, who tried to concentrate on their potions work (A/N: They had just had a potions class and so that's all they had), kept finding themselves unintentionally stealing glances at one another.  
  
She's so stupid. Look at her, fumbling with the pages of her parchment. And now she's pulling her long hair back into a bun... I always loved that hair. So curly, it makes you... WHAT ARE YOU DOING MALFOY? Do NOT think of her! She's a despicable Weasley... nothing else.  
  
'Nothing else.' Draco said, echoing his thoughts.  
'What did you say?' Ginny asked as she looked up annoyed.   
'Nothing!' Draco yelled.   
  
He looked at her, and saw her face twist into a frown. Her eyes glistened with sorrow at his harsh words. She quickly went back to her Potions work.  
  
Look at him. What does he think he is? He marches around school like he owns the place... now when we're stuck in here I'm trying to make the best of things and he... he...argh! But I'm trapped in this dungeon with ~*Him!*~ Maybe I can... Don't be stupid, Ginny, he won't notice you.   
Time passed... slowly, very slowly. They sat in pure silence, with the exception of the sound of their breathing. But, one strange thing occurred, of course neither of the two prisoners noticed this. This occurrence was of the two persons' breathing, it seemed to come together and synchronize. Or it seemed we can't be to sure... but this is what is told.   
  
  
That night, they could hear the students of the school hurry to their house common rooms, for it was the end of Dinner. Gloomily Ginny sighed...  
  
'I'm so hungry!' She whined.  
'Could you shut up? You think you're the only one who is?' Draco sneered.  
'It would help if I knew some food making spells.' Ginny continued, ignoring Draco.  
  
At once Draco took out his wand and said a few words.  
  
'Voila.' He said to himself, pleased with his work.  
  
He had just made an incredible feast for himself. The feast included a variety of foreign foods: Chinese rice, to Italian pasta.   
  
Ginny eyed this carefully.  
  
'Want some?' Draco asked with a sly smile. 'If you paid then maybe...'  
'Forget it, Malfoy! I would never except food from you.' Ginny answered and laid down, 'I'm going to sleep.'   
  
The Dawning sun's rays entered the dark room through a single window. Although the room was still dark, for the little light that entered this part of the dungeon did no good, it awoke Ginny. Happily Ginny, who had completely forgotten where she was, got up and yawned.   
  
Then as the cold realization crept into her and she stared at her surroundings she sighed. Might as well make the best of it. She thought as she saw Draco stir and look at her.  
  
'Good morning.' Ginny said with a forced cheerfulness.  
'Morning.' Draco said unpleasantly and then laughed, 'You look wonderful.' He sneered with sarcasm.  
'What?... oh.' Ginny said and she felt her hair A mess. She quickly fixed it up. 'There's not much light in here... I'll light the candles.'  
  
She took out her wand and got ready to use it...  
  
'Ahem.' Draco said.  
'What?'  
'Magic won't work on those candles. This is the Muggle Studies Classroom, those can only be lit with matches.' Draco said, obviously content with how much he knew.  
'Wonderful, just wonderful.' Ginny mumbled then conjured a ladder and started to climb it.  
'What are you doing?'  
'Didn't I just tell you?' Ginny asked harshly.  
  
Slowly she climbed the unstable ladder, she got to the very top. There she fumbled with her pockets and got her matches out. She started to try and light them, but couldn't.  
  
'I know how to use these...' she reasoned with herself.  
'Watch it, Ginny, the ladder's wobbly.' Draco said eyeing the ladder as if it were another form of death.  
'Oh sod off, Malfoy.' Ginny replied not taking her eyes of the matches and the candles.  
  
All of a sudden Ginny dropped the matches, making her loose her balance. The next thing she knew she fell to the ground, crushing her arm, and hitting her head on the hard stone floor. Everything was black...  
  
Draco rushed to her side and took her limp body into his arms. He sat by her and tried to support her fragile body. A few moments later Ginny awoke from her state and found herself in Draco's arms.   
  
Confused at the sight of him near her, she tried to get up, but couldn't. She felt disoriented and as if the world was spinning. Ginny tried to move her arm, but felt extreme pain when she simply touched it. Moaning from the pain, she finally let herself completely collapse in Draco's arms.  
  
'My arm.' She moaned. She couldn't think because of the pain. (the concussion didn't help either).  
'I told you to be careful.' Draco said angrily, 'Why didn't you listen?'  
  
  
Ginny didn't answer, and neither did Draco wait for one. He conjured up a bed. Then he picked Ginny up so tenderly and placed her gently onto the bed. He laid her head onto the pillow and moved her fiery red hair out of her face.  
  
'Draco...' Ginny began, but was interrupted with a loving finger placed on her lips.  
'Shh, rest now.' Draco said covering her with a blanket.  
  
He sat down next to her, just to keep her company. But, Ginny was asleep within seconds.  
  
  
Ginny stirred in her bed and then quickly opened her eyes from the pain in her arm. She awoke and found herself in a... bed?  
  
'Wh-what happened?' Ginny asked.  
'You don't remember?' Draco asked her. He was sitting next to her, cross legged, reading.  
'Ewww! Get away from me!' Ginny shreiked, but then was quiet as she felt Draco's icy cold fingers wrap around her shoulders, pinning her in place.  
'Don't move!' He commanded, Ginny obeyed silently.  
"Why is he... what's happened? Is that concern in his eyes?" Ginny thought to herself, utterly confused. 'Would you mind explaining What happened to me?' Ginny asked in a meek voice.  
'You wanted to light the freakin' lamp. You fell to the ground, blah blah. Remember?' Draco said impatiently.  
'Oh yeah...' Ginny said remembering the event which had taken place only an hour before.  
  
Then, at once, Draco and Ginny's eyes met and the world was still. Neither of them noticed the steps echoing through the halls of the dungeon, outside the door to the room. They just looked into each other eyes...  
  
'What are you two doing here?!' a voice screamed...  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hehe! A cliffhanger! Muahahaha! I want lots of reviews, if you want me to continue! I'm sorry this took so long! School got in the way...-.-... anyway, I'll be adding to Relief at Last soon. I just have to finish up the chapter for that story.   
Bye!  
  
PS: Review! I want at least 10-20, so I know that at least a few people want to read this story.  



	3. Unwelcome Assumptions

Chapter 2: Unwelcome Assumptions

****

The infamous Argus Filch stood in front of the shocked students. Argus' face shown with pure happiness as he stroked his cat in his arms, he continued to gaze at his new finds.

"Out for a mid-night rendezvous?" He asked mockingly. "You two follow me." He commanded.

"But Fil- I mean Mr. Filch we were just…" Ginny began.

"You were out, in a deserted dungeon in middle of the night. Being out of your dormitories is a serious offence Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy."

"But sir, we were locked in!" Ginny continued.

"A likely excuse."

They quickly made their way to Professor Dumbledore's office, and Ginny continued to plead with the stubborn man. Draco watched with amusement as Argus Filch – enemy of the student body of Hogwarts School (in reality the ruthless caretaker of the castle) – argue with a young 16 year old.

"Shut up!" Argus Filch finally exclaimed after a 15 minute argument. "Enter Professor Dumbledore's office, and wait for him to come and see you."

"What? We have to _see_ Dumbledore just for being out at night!?" Ginny hissed.

"_Professor_ Dumbledore. And yes, now go in now."

He left the two in front of the open portal. Wordlessly, Ginny walked into Dumbledore's office. Draco following behind her. Once upon reaching the notorious office, Ginny sat down nervously as Draco nonchalantly assumed a stance of leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"Nice little mess you got us into, Weasley." Draco began after minutes of awkward silence.

"Screw you." She replied.

"My, my. Such a positive attitude towards the man who saved your life."

"Saved my life? All you did was sit next to me you jack ass."

"True, very true." Draco said amused at her irritation.

"Maybe a rich jerk as you just mistook it as a valiant effort to save a human's life?" Ginny said, as she glared at him.

"Yet how could an underprivileged girl as yourself be able to tell?"

"Go to hell!" 

"If you come with me, I'd be happy to go to the very core of that fiery domain." 

"Do you ever shut up?"

"I'm a Malfoy. I don't back down when challenged, Weasley." He said proudly.

"Being a Malfoy says a lot – you don't 'back down when challenged', as you say, _and_ you're an ignorant knave."

"Quite the temper, eh sweetheart?" Draco said with a sweetness dripping with sarcasm. He smirked when he was awarded with an intense glare from Ginny.

At that very second, Professor Dumbledore appeared in his office. Dressed in a glittering nightdress with a pointed hat, his face lit up with hilarity as he saw the two students. His eyes twinkled with the same curiosity as was shown during the day.

"Good evening." He said in a misty voice, apparent of exhaustion.

"Hi, Professor." Ginny said politely.

"What's up?" Draco greeted coolly. 

"I hear that you two were found roaming outside of your dormitories? The Potions classroom to be exact." 

"Yes, sir, but the thing is that we had been locked in there… and…" Ginny started.

"And couldn't find a way out, and so were forced to stay in there and wait for help." Draco answered.

"A likely story. Yet, I will still be forced to take action."

"But Professor!" Ginny whined.

"Miss Weasley, enough." Dumbledore said seriously. "I do believe that you're presence in the Potions classroom may have been accidental, but I will still be forced to take action. You both will report to the Greenhouse for your detention with Professor Sprout at noon tomorrow."

Ginny lowered her head sadly at having to do work tomorrow night… a Saturday night at that.  Draco, who was used to this type of punishment, simply made his way out of the small office without uttering a single syllable. Ginny proceeded in following him into the dark corridors.

"Damn it." Ginny muttered to herself.

"Weasley, I'm shocked. A little girl like you using such harsh language!" Draco drawled sarcastically.

"That's a horrible comeback, Malfoy. I would think you had at least a bit of sense to think of something better, you sound like a 9 year old." she said, and suddenly her voice shook a bit.

Her breathing started to quicken, and she could feel the pace of her heart start to race. She turned to face Draco, but could only distinguish a blur in the place where Draco had previously been. The room started to spin as she felt her previous headache return to her. The throbbing that began in her head caused her to fall against a wall for support. 

"Weasley, you ok?" Draco said – suddenly loosing all of his anger towards her.

"M-malfoy… I…" She tried to speak, but couldn't through the pain.

"Come on." Draco said quickly, "Let's go to the hospital wing…"

"No!" Ginny said angrily, "No…" she repeated more slowly, her voice showing the agony she was in.

"Why the hell not?"

"Just because. Leave me alone, Malfoy! I don't need your help." Ginny said, trying to be angry, but her voice just quivered in a painful whisper.

"Damn Weasley. Why do you have to be so impossible?" He muttered.

He took her hand and started to lead her through the gloomy stoned hallways, but she pushed him away from her and shook her head. 

"Malfoy, I can't walk." She said slowly.

He was tempted to leave the little bitch there, but then saw that she wasn't feigning the pain. He took her into his arms, rather roughly, and started to take her towards the opposite end of the hallway. Suddenly he realized he hadn't a slight idea of where the Gryffindor's dormitories were.

"Hey, Weasley. It's not like I like you or anything, but I'll just take you to your dormitories… but where are they?" He spat out.

"They're…umm… that way." She said pointing up the staircase in front of them, "and to the left."

Without another word, Draco started walking up the steps, Ginny cradled in his arms. He groaned as he walked up the steps, it wasn't that Ginny was heavy he just hated having to carry the little wench. "_A wench… a bitch… you think she's both, but you still love her._" A voice whispered from the back of his head.

Then he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Draco, not being frightened by the sudden sound, waited rather impatiently to see the person walking down. He was surprised to see Vincent Goyle standing in front of him.

"Hey Draco. Was wondering what you were doing still out until now…" He said and then smirked when he saw Ginny (now asleep in Draco's arms), "but I see you were kinda busy."

"Goyle, it's not what you think." Draco said sternly, his face contorted into a look of disgust.

"Whatever. Dude I'll seeya later… have fun with her." He chuckled.

Draco saw his friend disappear towards the Slytherin common room. He nearly threw up at the thought of having anything to do with the girl in his arms… but then again she was a gorgeous girl. "_What the hell are you thinking? You love this girl! No I don't… no I don't love her…and if I did, it's not like she'd have anything to do with me?"_

Draco finally made it to the portrait whole, covered by the mysterious Fat Lady. She stared at him with curiosity as she saw the girl in his arms. She smiled and dared to think that maybe the two had become an item.

"Mr. Malfoy, what happened to Miss Weasley?" She asked after a few seconds.

"She…umm.. well she had a headache and I thought I should bring her here." He said nervously.

"She couldn't come on her own?" She said, her smile growing.

"Umm… no. She was having trouble walking."

"Oh my!" She exclaimed becoming worried "Well you better wake her and allow her to get a goodnight's rest."

"This is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room?" Draco asked surprised.

"Why yes."

He shook Ginny softly, and watched her open her hazel eyes. She felt the warmth of someone's arms around her, she leaned against him once more spontaneously, but then her vision adjusted and she jumped out of his arms.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Ginny screamed.

"Shut up!" Draco said hastily, he saw the Fat Lady look at them, "Remember when your head was hurting and I had to bring you here?"

"Oh yeah…" Ginny said quietly, "I didn't let you carry me!" She snapped.

"You didn't have a choice." He said slyly, looking at her amused. "It doesn't seem you minded, Weasley, you were asleep within seconds."

"The whole damn world was spinning before me, Malfoy. I was exhausted. I couldn't stand. What else did you expect?"

"Maybe a thank you?" He drawled.

"You selfish cow!"

She turned to enter the portrait hole, but was stopped by Draco grabbing her wrist and pulling her back.

"You know, Virginia, you are now in my debt." He said icily in a low hiss, "You were about to fall unconscious, and so I decided to bring you here. You're obviously better… but until you pay me back, you're mine."

"I owe you shit." Ginny said arrogantly.

"You…" He said venomously, and pulled her closer to him, "… owe me your life…" 

Suddenly, he pulled away from her, again wearing that award winning smirk…

"G'night, Weasley. I'll see you tomorrow."

~*~

A restless night had Ginny looking awful the next morning. She had overslept and so had missed breakfast. Angrily planning ways to get revenge on her friends who hadn't waken her, she made her way towards the Transfiguration room.

"How could they? How _dare_ they leave me in bed while they prance off and pig out on food. The nerve…" Ginny muttered.

"You know, many say that talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." Colin Creevey said as he walked up from behind her.

Ginny stopped and turned to him, a playful smile on her face.

"Hey, Colin." Ginny said laughing.

"Where were you last night, Gin? We were supposed to work on our transfiguration homework."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot, well you see…" Ginny started frantically.

"I hear that you and a certain someone were hanging out…" Colin started slowly, ha mischievous smile playing at his lips.

"I was not hanging out with anyone!" Ginny exclaimed stubbornly.

"No, of course not. Pansy Parkinson is only making it up!" 

"What? Pansy Parkinson is saying I was what?"

"Nothing, just the Slytherins are all saying that you and Draco Malfoy were found alone in the hallways last night. Malfoy was carrying you, and you were sleeping like a baby." 

"What!" Ginny screamed. "This is not good… Ron's going to kill me… oh my god!"

"Hey, hey. Calm down!" Colin said putting an arm around Ginny. "I'm just kidding." He said staring at her intently, "I just overheard some people talking about it… no one knows just yet."

"But Colin…" Ginny started, "There's really nothing going on. _Nothing_."

"I believe you. Why wouldn't I? You're my best gal friend, Remember?"

"Yeah I remember. I'll seeya later, Colin. I gotta go."

"Seeya sweets." He said and walked off.

'_Oh god! I can't believe Malfoy told all of those friggin' slytherins! He's going to die when I find him!_'

Ginny ran off towards the Slytherin common room (just left of the Potions Classrooms. She had located it the year before when her and Colin had stuck a stink bomb in the Slytherin dorms).

"Malfoy come out here right now!" She screamed, pounding on the opening to the Slytherin domain. "You dirty son of a bitch come out here and face me like a…" She started, but stopped suddenly as she saw him appear through the portrait hole.

"Weasley, I didn't expect to see you here." He sneered. "Come to apologize for your behavior last night?"

A few Slytherins came around to see what was going on, Ginny became aware of the fact that she was largely outnumbered. All of a sudden, she became very nervous.

"What behavior?" She spat out.

"You know… how you rudely spoke to me when we were in the dungeons… _alone_." He said, his words received snickers from his fellow house members.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy."

"Playing dumb as always." He said and clucked his tongue sadly, "Well, it's time for our detention. Shall we go?"

Ginny swung around and stomped down the hall…

****

A/N: that's the end! Did ya like it? REVIEW!!!!!!


End file.
